Problem: In her physics class, Stephanie took 5 exams. Her scores were 82, 89, 97, 97, and 85. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $82 + 89 + 97 + 97 + 85 = 450$ Her average score is $450 \div 5 = 90$.